Corto y Conciso
by Cignus Black
Summary: -Y creeme que he sido evidente porque Longbottom me ha acorralado en un pasillo para hacerme prometer que no te haré daño. Viñeta de un momento de frustración de Draco Malfoy


.Corto y Conciso.

\- ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes Granger?! – Grito enfadado. Su cara pálida de costumbre, estaba roja.

\- ¿Entender qué? Solo has dicho incoh…

\- ¡Eres insoportable Granger! ¡¿Cómo es que vives contigo?- Él interrumpe aún más furioso, no sabe si consigo mismo o con la estúpida mujer frente suyo.

\- Draco, tienes que calmarte, no entiendo nada, ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? Has llegado a la sala gritando – Ella trata de serenarle, ambos respiran agitadamente, no saben cómo es que llegaron a esta situación, de un momento a otro estaban gritándose insultos como en los viejos tiempo, reavivando cicatrices que creían superadas.

Él solo suspira, retrocede hasta sentarse en el sillón frente a la chimenea, sus brazos sostienen su cabeza cabizbaja, su cabello –ahora mas largo y sin gomina cae imposibilitándole ver sus ojos turbados.

Pasan los minutos y ella decide sentarse al lado suyo, demasiado cerca para el gusto de él – estas muy cerca – dice en un tono diferente, una mezcla de cansancio y hastió– alejate…

Ella le mira sorprendida, nunca se había quejado por la distancia personal, no es como si estuviera invadiendo su metro cuadrado –tal vez si, sus hombros se tocan, y sus piernas, pero él también era así, muchas veces se apegaba a ella y nunca decía nada, le gustaba que él estuviera cerca.

\- Esta bien… - dijo no muy convencida. De haber visto la cara de la chica hubiera visto un pequeño puchero, si debía alejarse entonces tomaría la mayor distancia posible hasta que hablaran.

Se levanto y camino hasta el escritorio, sentándose sobre el, balanceando las piernas y mirando la espalda del chico. Estaba decidida, cuando él se levantara y diera media vuelta para hablar con ella, ella lo miraría feo, de esas miradas con brazos cruzados y ojos entrecerrados que decían mas te vale que sea bueno, estoy perdiendo tiempo de estudio y los Extasis se acercan.

Ella estaba molesta con él y no estaba segura del porque.

Él estaba calmándose, centrándose en su respiración –como le había enseñado Luna para cuando tuviera pesadillas. Estaba calmándose, entendía el porque de su enfado y por culpa de esa imaginación suya y de Batman, el fuego que estaba ya calmado en su interior comenzó a reavivarse, y por su cabeza pasaron todas esas imágenes que habían hecho que se enfureciera, todas esas frases escuchadas revoloteaban en sus oídos como zancudos picándole. Entonces sintió como el fuego comenzaba a quemándole desde el infinito de sus huesos, haciendo hervir sus músculos y contrayendo todo su cuerpo se levanto –iracundo se levanto buscando con su mirada roja de ira a la mujer dueña de sus emociones.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible que no tengas ni la mas mínima idea del porque!? –Grito

\- ¿no estabas calm…

\- ¡Callate maldita bruja de cuentos Disney! –Grito a forma de insulto- Yo hablare y tú escucharas, y mas te vale Hermione que no digas ninguna palabra por que te juro sobre la tumba de mi padre que te arrepentirás de abrir esa boca tuya…

»¿Recuerdas la vez que hablamos por primera vez?... –ella hizo un amago de responder pero él la miro con esos ojos grises entrecerrados-… la primera vez que subimos al expreso –ella lo miraba y no podía creer lo expresivo que estaba siendo, moviendo sus manos y cuerpo- estuvimos juntos medio camino al castillo hasta que te fuiste a buscar a la estúpida rana de Longbottom, y en esa conversación me di cuenta que eras inteligente, tanto como para hablar conmigo, para contestar mis frases y llevar un buen dialogo, ¡contradecirme incluso!... ¡me gusto hablar contigo! Y quería seguir haciéndolo porque aun quería hablar sobre la guerra ideológica de Bausch, pero te fuiste y esperaba encontrarte en el castillo, en alguna clase, de Ravenclaw de preferencia aunque si hubieras acabado en Hufflepuff igualmente podríamos haber hablado-

Para ese momento él se estaba acercando a ella, hasta que en algún momento del breve discurso de Draco, él quedo entre sus piernas, ella estaba roja por la posición tan comprometedora, más no se atrevía a decir algo, él estaba tan centrado en sus palabras que no quería interrumpirlo.

\- Pero acabaste en Griffindor, lo cual fue horrible, te convertirías en una leona y estabas feliz por eso, una Griffindor con quien yo quería hablar, el futuro príncipe de Slytherin no podía acercarse a estúpidos Griffindors, pero supuse… que si nadie lo sabía no habría problema en que hablará con la gatita pelos de arbusto.

»Pero entonces apareció un segundo inconveniente, me entere que eras una hija de muggles, una sangre sucia a quien debía despreciar, eras un ser inferior, algo de lo cual debía alejarme.

»Oooh pero entonces… te hiciste amiga de potty y la comadreja, definitivamente no solo debía despreciarte sino que también debía insultarte y hacerte sentir inferior, como la sangre sucia que eras, amiga del niño que vivió, debía hacerte entender que no eras digna de estar en Hogwarts.

Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, se miraban a los ojos como si fuera lo único que existirá para observar, para navegar en esos profundos ojos grises como nubes después de descargar toda el agua que tenían sobre la tierra y esos luminosos ojos castaños, tan normales y comunes que él siempre buscaba algo en ellos, nunca encontraba nada que los diferenciará de otros ojos castaños, pero por algún motivo le encantaba verlos.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que él había colocado sus manos en sus muslos desnudos y que ella estaba agarrándole de la camisa. Algunos dirían que no querían separarse e inconscientemente se lo estaban impidiendo al otro.

Él estaba agitado después de hablar tanto, nunca lo había hecho con todas esas emociones saliendo de su boca, era como estar sudando arcoíris y no le gusto, en algún lugar de su mente dejo grabada esta sensación, para así no volver a hacerlo.

\- Me gustas Hermione, me di cuenta tarde que me atraes demasiado, y todo este maldito año quise acercarme a ti, de alguna forma lo hice y creeme que he sido evidente porque Longbottom me ha acorralado en un pasillo para hacerme prometer que no te haré daño.

» Me gustas, mucho. No entiendo cómo es que no te has dado cuenta.

»…Ya me canse de ser evidente, Granger.

Habían estado conteniendo la respiración, Draco soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones, deshaciéndose de un peso que había estado en sus hombros por un tiempo demasiado largo, tomaría una ducha caliente para destensar sus músculos o tal vez primero ira a calmarse, dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, meses de sueños y fantasías no hacían justicia a la realidad.

Él se desencajó de ella, y la sensación del frío se apodero de ellos. No era un vacío ni nada similar, solo se dieron cuenta que les gustaba esa calidez, el calor del otro.

Draco se alejó hacia atrás mirándola aún, la vio confundida. Sabía que si seguía allí se quedaría, así que rápidamente camino hasta la salida de la sala. Iría a volar un rato, sabía que ella no se atrevía a pisar el lugar desde que cayó de la escoba hace unos meses ratificando su argumento de que las escobas eran peligrosas.

Se fue.

Ella se quedó. Mirando el lugar en el que él había estado antes de salir solo pudo suspirar.

-Nos conocimos antes…

* * *

¿como ha estado? es el primer Dramione que hago y no sabia si publicarlo.

.Espero que les haya gustado.

C.B


End file.
